


Knock One, Two, Three

by lovetheinsane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I love Sherlock's parents, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sillyness, Teen John Watson, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock, full of cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheinsane/pseuds/lovetheinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one in which The Boys try to play a fast one, but Mrs. Holmes knows best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short teen!lock fic I wrote a while ago. I figured I might as well post it so here it is. Not my best work but until I get my act together this will have to do!  
> Dedicated to Angie ;)  
> Title credit to Imelda May's song.  
> NOT BETA'D OR BRIT PICKED!!!

Sherlock and John had been “studying”—aka. Making out while a few books were on the bed—when they suddenly heard the sound of steps coming up the stairs.

John was technically _not_ supposed to be there—his mum thought he was in the library—and Sherlock… Well, hadn’t really been truthful to his parents about his relationship with John. He knew that his parents probably wouldn’t mind, but he was more than a bit scared to touch the subject in case he was wrong.

So the boys panicked. John rolled off the younger boy and sat up. There was no time for John to sneak out of the window and down the rope ladder, which Sherlock had taken from the shed without any explanations, and Sherlock could hear the steps make their way down the hallway.

 “Oh, fuck. Sherlock…” John muttered as he darted up and looked around. His hair was a mess but that was the least of his worries. “Oh, my—”

“Shh!” Sherlock silenced him while sitting up. The curly-haired boy adjusted his clothes quite calmly. John gave him a ‘ _please tell me you have a plan, Sherlock’_ look. The brunet just glared at the door. He knew that the steps were almost in front of his door.

“Get under the bed!” Sherlock whispered harshly. John didn't even have a chance to complain about how cliché the situation was; he just did as he was told. He could laugh about the ridiculousness of the situation at another time.

He’d barely made it under when he heard a soft rap on the door, along with the sounds of Sherlock moving above him.

“Come in,” Sherlock answered nonchalantly. John took a deep breath.

Mrs. Holmes, a rather tall woman with curly auburn hair, opened the door and walked in. Her bright eyes scanned the room, but they didn’t seem to land on anything out of place. Her eyes landed on the sight of her son engrossed in an anatomy book.     

“Dinner’s ready if you want to come down, Sherlock”

The boy looked from under his book and replied, “I’ll be there as soon as I finish this.”

His mum smiled. “It’s your favorite,” she added,” so you better actually come down, young man.”

Sherlock just made a non-committal noise and went back to read his book. Mother knew how her son was so she turned to leave. She closed the door, only to open it again.

“Uh, and Sherlock.”

The boy fidgeted and asked, “Yes?”

“Tell John to come down as well. There’s enough for everyone.” She grinned and, without a reaction to her son’s flabbergasted face, she shut the door and made her way downstairs.

Sherlock just looked at the door. He couldn't say he wasn't a bit shocked, but he really should have known. His mum was clever and very little ever got past her. Why had he ever thought that he’d been successful in keeping a secret from her? He sighed deeply and put the book down. He could practically feel John freaking out below him. The boy sat on the edge of the bed and gave it a small kick.

He stood up as John crawled out from under the bed. He seemed rattled and it took him a moment to be able to speak. “So…she knows?” he said very carefully.

Sherlock’s curls bobbed up and down. The blond passed a hand through his hair.

“Do they all know?”

Sherlock sighed. He considered the question. Mycroft had known from the start and since his mum knew it probably meant that his father did too. “It appears so.” He reached out for John’s hand.

The blond boy seemed to hesitate a bit. Sherlock’s parents were different from his though, so he took the offered hand and Sherlock smiled one of his bright ‘ _John_ ' smiles.

“Come on, John,” Sherlock tugged him toward the door. “I believe it’s time to properly introduce you to the Holmes family. Look at it this way, you won’t have to ‘risk’ your life every time you climb up to my window anymore.”

John laughed and his nerves seemed to settle a bit.

And, as they made their way down to the dining room, John couldn't help but smile.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't I just filled with cliches? What can I say? With all the angst and pain s3 brought me I tend to write more of the fluffy stuff XD 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are treasured!!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
